User blog:Wildoneshelper/Guess The Object Season 2 Round 12
Let's make it easier this time, ok? Rules #The first question that is asked must be "Can you sit on it?" Otherwise, questions asked before this one will not be counted #You cannot ask questions like "What is the object?" #No profanity-contained comments/spam/rudeness #Do not double post. You can only post again if your questions are answered in this blog post. #Do not ask more than 10 questions in each turn, including your speculated answers. You may edit your questions if they are not answered. You can ask more than 10 questions for the entire game, but you cannot do that in one go! #No clues given, your best hints are in your questions and also other users' questions. #On December 31, I will reveal the answer, if no one guesses it by then. #Have fun! Questions #Can you sit on it? #Is it real? #Is it tangible? #Is it edible? Yikes! #Is it a living creature? #Is it a solid? #Is it a liquid? #Is it a gas? #Is it a plasma? #Is it intangible? #Is it something to wear? #Why don't you answer? Please be more specific #Is the object related to Candy Crush Saga? #Is it a mammal? #Is it related to Christmas? #Is it a pet? #Is it a kind of farm animal? #Is it a wild animal? #Is it an endangered animal? #Is it a herbivore? #Is it a carnivore? #Is it omnivore? x2 #Can it fly? #Is it dangerous? Please be more specific #Is it a fictional animal? #Can it eat you? Gross! #Is it a primate? #Does it have hard shell? #Is it nocturnal? Probably not #Are you very really very really very really sure it isn't Wildoneshelper? #So should I stop asking questions? #Is it a human? Finally you're back in the right direction... #Is it a cannibal? Probably not #Is it a serial killer? Probably not #Is It extinct? #Is it vulnerable or beyond? What do you mean by "or beyond"? #Is it found in USA? Most of the time not in USA #Is this person famous? Please be more specific #Is the person a user on Wikia? #Is the person a survivor of the 1972 Andes plane crash? #Does it like to eat you? #Can you eat it? See question 4 #Is it a type of human? Not a type of human but belongs to the type of human #Does it like to kill anyone? #Does it related to war? #Does it related to history? Please be more specific #Is the person a singer/rapper? Singer #Is the person an actor/actress? Probably not #Is the person involved in a historical event? Please be more specific #Does the person live in Europe? #Does the person live in Asia? #Does the person live in Oceania? #Does the person live in South America? #Does the person live in Africa? #Does the person live in anywhere in North America outside the U.S? #Is the person a pop singer? #Is the person a migrant? #Is this person from Puerto Rico? #Is it a female? This is a band so it consists of female and male #Are they dead? #Is the singer currently charting on the Billboard Hot 100? #Is the singer from Mexico? #Is the band from Canada? #Is it a rock band? #Is it a recent band (known since 2000 say)? #Is the band in the Caribbean region (West Indies)? #Is the band in Central America outside Mexico? #Has the band released new music during the 2010s? #Is it a pop rock band? Maybe I change this one a little bit. They are not marked as a '''pop rock' band in Wikipedia but I do found some of their songs sound quite pop rock to me.'' #Is it a music group? #Did they performer before 2000? #Does it contain more than two performers? #Is it right answer in one of the che**er's? #Does one of the words in the name of the band is an animal? #Can it be found on list of Canadian bands on Wikipedia? #Does the name of the band contain a number or a word for numbers? #Does the bands starts on 2000? #Is it a heavy metal band? Wrong answers *Aquarius *Dave Strider *Grandmas in cookie clicker *Bear (FNAF) *Hedgehog *Gorilla *Homo sapiens *Common chimpanzee *Chimpanzee *El Capone *Michael Jackson *Dustbin G**ber *Shawn Mendes *Alessia Cara *The Weeknd x2 *Omi *Marco Antonio Solis *Boards of Canada *Rush *Nickelback *Roads *Aerial *Anyday *The Boomers *The Box *Chapeaumelon *The Countdown Singers *Crush Luther *Doug and the Slugs *Edward Bear *Eight Seconds *Three Days Grace *The Vincent Black Shadow *State of Shock *The Box *Taylor Swift *Finger Eleven *First You Get the Sugar *Glass Tiger *Hey Rosetta *The Latency *The Partland Brothers *Scatterheart *Belgrave *Dragonette x2 *The Heartbroken *LIINKS *Moist *Hot Hot Heat *Timber Timbre *The dears *Stars *The Ballantynes *C'mon *The Consonant C *Courage My Love *The Framework *Frog Eyes *Hunter Valentine *A Primitive Evolution *The Rabid Whole *Stiff Valentine *Cat Can Fly x2 *Carried Away *The Cocksure Lads *The Crew-Cuts *Crush *D-Cru *The DeFranco Family *Deliverance *The Diamonds Correct answer Walk Off The Earth Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests